


마지막 여름 _4

by lazy_lemon



Series: 오이스가 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	마지막 여름 _4

8.

같다고, 동류라고 생각했는데 혼자만의 착각이었다. 상대의 내면은 자신의 생각보다도 훨씬 견고해서 자신이 잃은 것에 상실감 따위는 가지지 않는 것 같다. 그것이 오이카와는 못내 서러웠다. 자신보다 강해서가 아니다. 자신과 같지 않아서, 그것이 한없이 짙은 상실감을 가져온다.

“불공평하잖아, 정말.”

머리 끝까지 뒤집어 쓴 이불로도 부족해 베개까지 온 머리를 감싸 누르고서야 안정이 된다. 이따금씩 들리던 외부의 소음까지도 죽어버리자 대신 억지로 눌렀던 상념이 베개 사이로 비어져 나온다.

이번 여름이 지나면. 이 여름이 끝나면. 그러면……..

스가와라에게 몇 번이나 말했던 이야기들이 생생하게 되살아난다. 이 더위가 가시고 나면 세계가 멸망할 것이라고. 사실 믿지도 않으면서. 그러면서도 정말 세상이 부서져주기를 원했다.  
문득 숨이 막혀와 시트를 걷었다. 한 밤중. 고요한 방은 커튼까지 꼼꼼하게 닫아 온통 어둠이다. 무릎을 모아 끌어안은 채 벽에 기대어 앉았다. 오로지 어둠으로 가득 찬 방 안은 위 아래도 구분이 없다. 우주를 유영하는 기분으로, 느리게 눈을 깜박이며 오이카와는 자신의 세계가 무너졌던 최초의 날을 떠올렸다.  
종말이라는 것은. 생각처럼 거창한 일이 아니다. 그저 단단히 발 아래 버티고 있던 현실이. 믿음이. 미래가. 그 한 치의 의심조차 없던 견고함이 사라질 때 그것을 형용할 수 있는 말은 결국 종말이라는 한 단어 뿐인 것이다. 실제로, 제가 버티어 서 단단히 끌어안고 있던 덩어리가 송두리 바스라지고 뒤틀려 한 줌 모래가 되어 스러졌을 때 오이카와는 자신의 세상이 종말을 고했음을 깨달았다.  
세상이 무너졌지만 결국 그 것은 한 사람의 인생일 뿐이어서 세계의 남은 일부는 평온했다. 오이카와는 종말이라는 두 글자를 접시에 올려 꼭꼭 씹어 삼켰다. 정기적으로 들르던 병원의 카페테리아는 음식이 괜찮은 편이다. 그 날의 메뉴는 카레라이스였다. 커다란 덩어리가 잘 뭉그러져 형체조차 알 수 없게 이지러진 채 접시 위에 내려앉아 그저 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 어딘지 조금 싱거운 맛이 나는 카레 위에 무너진 세계의 조각을 얹자 적당히 짠 맛이 돌아 오이카와는 느리게 접시를 비웠다.  
어쩐지 시간조차도 무너져버린 듯 느리게 가는 오후였다. 연습 중에도 자신을 기다릴 이와이즈미에게 메일을 보내고, 거리를 헤메며 오이카와는 첫눈을 맞았다. 코 끝에 얹어진 눈송이는 간지러우리만치 보드라워서 이대로 눈에 파묻혀 더 이상의 내일 따위는 없기를 바랐다.  
병원 앞 공원을 서성이던 걸음이 목적도 잃은 채 거리를 헤메다 인적 드문 영화관에까지 도달했다. 마침 적당히 몸도 얼어붙고 있는 차였다. 대기 순번이 제일 짧고 제일 인기 없어보이는 영화를 골랐다. 무슨 심술인지 족금쯤은 경쾌한 내용이기를 바랐는데 정작 스크린에 걸린 영상들은 온통 희뿌옇기만 했다. 흐린 겨울하늘 같은 배경 속에서 사람들이 달아난다. 영화 속의 세계도 종말을 맞이하지만 결국 주인공이 살아남으리라는 것은 너무도 자명해서 흥미를 잃었다. 주인공이어서 살아남은 것이 아니라 살아남았기에 주인공이 된 것이라고, 부러 투덜거렸는데. 그랬는데-

“너도 울고 있었잖아.”

자신 뿐만이 아닌 것 같아 조금 기뻤는데.

“역시 세상이 그 때 망했어야 했어.”

결국 시트에 모로 누워 눈을 감았다. 그 날 영화관에서 올려다 본 천장과도 같이 뭉그러지는 붉은 어둠이 느리게 점멸한다. 감기에라도 걸릴 것 같은 기분으로 느리게 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

9.

정말로 앓아누웠다. 지독한 감기였다. 열이 끓어 몇 번이나 아득해지던 차에 문을 박차고 들어온 것은 이와이즈미여서 오이카와는 조금 웃었다. 익히 들어 온 욕설들이 귓가에서 흘러 넘쳐 몇 번이고 헛구역질을 했다. 병원의 침대 위에서 얼음 주머니를 안은 채 벌벌 떨며 필사적으로 기억을 더듬었다. 하지만 아무것도 기억나지 않았다.

 

10.

스가와라는 병문안을 오지 않았다.

 

11.

아니, 사실은 올 수 조차 없었다. 병실을 차지하고 누운 것은 입원한 날로 고작 하루 남짓. 오이카와는 흐린 눈으로 이와이즈미가 빵 봉지를 뜯는 것을 네 번 보았다. 식당에 가서 제대로 먹고 오라고 말하고 싶었지만 잔뜩 부은 목으로는 소리가 나오질 않았다. 빠진 수업의 개수 대로 밥을 사야 할 것이라고 으름장 놓는 이와이즈미가 실은 수업이 없는 날이라는 것도 알고 있다. 그래서 오이카와는 학생 때로 돌아간 기분을 느끼며 마음껏 어리광을 부렸다.  
말을 할 수 없는 상황이 되자 어쩐지 하고 싶은 말이 늘어났다. 목을 부여잡고 뻐끔거리는 것을 보던 간호사가 종이를 가져다 주었다. 노란 미피가 그려진 스케치북에는 어울리게도 주황색 크레파스가 따라왔다. 화장실이나 물 같은 간단한 단어가 올라가던 스케치북엔 금세 별 시덥잖은 이야기들이 가득 찼다. 네 발 달린 정체를 알 수 없는 동물도 몇 그려보았는데 그림에는 소질이 없는 것인지 별로 내키지 않아 덮어버렸다. 대신 이와이즈미가 배를 움켜쥐고 웃어 주의를 받았다.

“연락할 사람은 없어? 병문안이라던가.”  
[이와 쨩이 여기 있잖아!]

시트에 고개를 묻고 웃던 이와이즈미가 스치듯 던진 말에 어쩐지 다시 열이 오른 듯 오한이 일었다. 당연하다는 듯 글자를 썼지만 제 성질을 못이겨서 엉망이다. 크레파스가 무디다. 손 끝으로 번진 글자를 문지르자 주홍빛 노을 같은 얼룩이 묻어난다. 이와이즈미는 별다른 이야기 없이 잡지를 뒤적였다.  
스가와라는 오이카와의 번호를 모른다. 오이카와는 스가와라의 번호를 안다. 하지만 이와이즈미는 그 사실을 몰랐다. 오이카와는 잠시 망설였다. 메일을 보내면, 스가와라는 적어도 안부의 이야기 정도는 건네 줄 터다. 싫은 척 하고 있지만 그런 사람이니까. 그래도 그러고 싶지 않았다. 퇴원이 한없이 미뤄지면 좋겠는데 또 학교로 달려가 카레를 먹는 스가와라르 보고 싶기도 하다. 무엇을 하고 싶은지 모르겠어서, 오이카와는 열과 약을 핑계로 시트를 뒤집어 썼다. 완전히 핑계는 아니었는지 젖은 솜처럼 몸이 무거워졌다.


End file.
